Zachary Fowler
'Zachary Fowler '(born 1984) is an American politician who previously served in the Vermont state legislature and currently as Vermont‘s Junior Senator since 2017. Early Life Zachary Fowler was born in suburban Vermont to parents who own a small family business. During his childhood he watched as family struggle with increasingly high tax rates and unfriendly business policies created by the more liberal politicians of his home state. He received a large scholarship to study Economics and Political Science at the University of Chicago, and graduated with honors at the age of 22. Early Political Career Fowler returned to Vermont and worked for his father’s small business, revitalizing it and making it a regional real estate company. Four years later he successfully ran and won a race for delegate of his home district. He then proceeded to throw himself into his work so he could better help his home district. His reputation quickly became mixed as he began cutting deals/compromises with Democrats at the same time denouncing anyone who “towed the party line”. He managed to piss off many potential allies and donors within the Republican Party but his youth and energy kept him from being voted out and even managed to bring in many new Republican voters while encouraging more Libertarian ideals. 2016 U.S. Senate Campaign Fowler‘s increasingly prominence lead him to announce his candidacy for the United States Senate in 2016. The Republican establishment disliked his move, as they had already backed more older and experienced candidates. He ran a no holds barred campaign, viciously attacking his fellow primary contenders. He won the Republican Primary, and with it the Republican establishment begrudgingly backed his candidacy. His youthful enthusiasm and energy led him to campaign across the state, holding massive rallies and online Q&A’s. He went to remote areas of the state politicians rarely visited, knocked door to door and most importantly campaigned in the inner city. The inner city and the more Democratic areas of Vermont were visited by a Republican candidate, areas the Democrats had grown accustomed to winning and hardly campaigned in. He proceeded to trounce his Democratic opponent in a series of three debates. For the first time since the early 2000’s, a Republican Candidate had a serious chance of winning a Senate Election in Vermont. It was during this time he began seeing another delegate’s estranged wife, Taylor Morden, after she and her husband, Democrat Michael Morden, had filed for divorce. They continue to keep their relationship private as divorce proceedings were still in progress. With the Democratic Party proceeding to tear itself apart with the Rebellion of Gianna Carrollton and the rise of the Progressive Party, the Republican Party smelled blood in the water. A schism developed within the Vermont Democratic Party as Fowler‘s message “Don’t tow the Party Line” became more appealing, or at the very least much less unappealing, to many Vermont voters. With the Senate Election coinciding with the General Election, the 32 year old Zachary Fowler enjoyed a surprisingly comfortable 10-point average lead in the polls over his Democratic and Progressive challengers. Zachary Fowler won the 2016 Senate Election in Vermont, begin the first Republican to represent the state in nearly two decades. His victory was narrow however, winning only 48.7% of the popular vote. Had his Democratic and Progressive opponents managed to unify behind a single candidate, Fowler would not of been able to win the Election. Fowler, humbled by the support, resolved to do his utmost to represent his state. Tenure in the Senate Before being sworn in, Fowler organized the Prosperity Caucus that failed miserably. Fowler began making connections with other likeminded members of Congress and pushed for his first main piece of legislation, the Union Pension Protection Act designed to fix the ailing PBGC. He would often find himself at odds with the Tea Party and Republicans pushing for social legislation such as measures mandating intelligent design. This lead to Peter Amaras and Zachary Fowler disliking each other. Fowler authored a resolution to honor the victims of the Pulse Nightclub shooting. During his time in the Senate, he has been quite outspoken against Republican Governor Frederick Williams and other radical social conservatives. Other Notable Information Main Strengths: Charismatic, incredibly good speaker, tenacious. Main Weaknesses: Lack of funding, Blue-State Republican, prideful, disliked by peers. Other Information: - Once punched a primary opponent during a town hall while running for state senate. - More twitter followers than any other Vermont politician besides the governor. - Loves Video Games. - Married to another delegate’s ex wife. - Has registered as Libertarian in the past but feels he can get more done as a Republican. - Speaks fluent Spanish, German and is learning Japanese.